coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8911 (23rd May 2016)
Plot Tracy swears vengeance against Johnny unless he lets her out immediately. Johnny tells her she can go when the wedding is over. Gail is sad to be losing Nick. Todd calls Robert with the news that Tracy has gone missing. Jenny wonders if she's got Johnny wrong and he doesn't feel anything for her. Rita advises her to concentrate on her work. Robert lets Carla know about Tracy's disappearing act as she goes to the factory to give Johnny his cufflinks. Cathy admits to Anna that she'd marry Roy in a heartbeat if he proposed. Tracy appeals to Johnny to release her so that she can take her kidney medication. When he finds a box of pills in her handbag, Johnny feels a wave of guilt and prepares to let her out but he forgets the idea when Carla walks in. Carla doesn't hear Tracy as Johnny is playing the radio loudly. After Carla leaves, Johnny passes the pills under the stockroom door instead. Tracy is furious. Sinead suggestions draping a scarf over the stain on Fiz's dress but it still doesn't look right. Tyrone promises Fiz he'll sort it out. Carla puts on her wedding dress. She's surprised when Todd turns up at her flat with the bride's bouquet; Johnny didn't tell her about Preston's Petals doing the flowers. Sean suggests that Jenny practice on the sewing machine while the factory is empty. When she arrives there, Johnny stops her from freeing Tracy and explains the situation to her, telling her that Tracy has some dirt on Carla. The wedding guests gather at the bistro as the bridal party arrives in the Street. Aidan can't find Johnny so Roy gives Carla away. Jenny agrees to keep an eye on Tracy so that Johnny can attend the wedding. He rushes away to change. As Roy walks Carla down the aisle, he tells her that Hayley would be proud of her. The bride and groom are about to say their vows when Carla tells Nick she has to talk to him in private. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Registrar - Ant Bacon Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and stockroom *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *The wedding photographer is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: With Johnny nowhere to be found, Roy offers to walk Carla down the aisle, but as she comes face-to-face with the groom, the bride tells Nick she wants to speak to him in private. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,280,000 viewers (7th place - this was the first figure to include HD, +1 and timeshifting i.e. recording). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns